


Father Figure

by jordahparrish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alec is a single father, Alternate Universe - Human, Based on Delivery Man, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magnus is the biological father of 300+ children, due to Sperm Donations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: When Magnus finds out he is the biological father of 300+ children after many sperm donations, he makes it his task to become closer to each of them and give them the father he deserves. He doesn't count on falling in love with the adoptive father of one of his children.





	1. Day One: 341 Children

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, the updates might be slow as I am now currently working on three chapter fics (plus an essay I'm meant to be writing for college), but I hope you all enjoy this!

Magnus groaned as he woke up one morning, it was the usual routine. Open his eyes, close his eyes again and then wake up when that obnoxious alarm would not shut the hell up. He dismissed the alarm and then sat up, beginning another day in his boring life. He hadn’t been lucky with relationships so he had somewhat given up on the entire love thing. Nobody loved him and he didn’t need them to. He was fine by himself. He stood up and slowly got dressed, jumping when his phone began to ring loudly. He quickly answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

“Yes?”

“Magnus you are officially ten minutes late for work,” Ragnor Fell’s disappointed voice caught him off guard. 

“Oh shit,” Magnus hissed, “I’m so sorry, I’ll be right there!”

”Yeah, you better be,”

The phone call ended and Magnus rushed to get dressed. He pulled on his work uniform and ran out of the house. He ran to his van and jumped into the driver’s side. He had to get to work as soon as possible otherwise Ragnor would gut him alive. 

As soon as he got into the shop, he ran inside and smiled as he saw Catarina and Ragnor.

“Finally,” Cat rolled her eyes, “about time, Magnus.”

“I’m sorry, I overslept.”

“For the fifth time this week,” Ragnor mumbled, “not good enough.”

”I’m really sorry Ragnor.”

”You need to sort this out,” Ragnor placed his hand on Magnus’s shoulder, “you can’t keep sleeping in after a night out on the town.”

”I didn’t have a night out on the town,” Magnus scoffed, “I sat in bed… Drinking Whisky.”

Ragnor shook his head, “terrible, well get to work, you’ve got a delivery to your favourite customer.”

“You said you were going to stop sending me out to Camille.”

”I had no choice.”

“I hate you,” Magnus groaned, “okay, okay, I’ll go.”

So he ended up driving to the dreaded ex-girlfriend’s house, Camille Belcourt. Queen of Bitchiness. She was pure evil. Okay sure, Magnus probably only thought that because she broke his heart. Although, then again, Ragnor did warn him against getting involved with the vicious viper that was Camille Belcourt.

She was a tall woman with dark hairs, dark eyes and a killer smile. A grin that was made of pure evil, perfect for Camille. 

* * * * *

Alec had adopted young Toby when he was only three, and now the young boy was fourteen, one more day until he was fifteen. It had been more than ten years since Alec had adopted him. Of course, Toby being adopted didn’t make any difference. They were still a family. 

Alec knew that Toby’s parents had died when he was two, in a horrific car crash. Toby had miraculously survived. He was at an orphanage, but not for long. Alec had been visiting one day, seeing his sister as she worked. Toby had an instant connection with Alec, he didn’t want the man to leave him. 

Not too long across the way, Alec had signed the adoption papers and taken Toby in. Izzy had told Alec stories of Toby’s mothers that she had learned herself. They were two mothers, eager to have their own child. So they had used a sperm donor, one of those that had gone with an alias, ‘Warlock’. And throughout the years Alec had discovered that there were many others that had found themselves with the same sperm donor.

Izzy had looked into the case of the ‘Warlock’ children and found out that for multiple years, the donor had given more donations and many children were born, far more than 200. Alec hadn’t explained it to Toby yet, how was he supposed to tell the boy that he had so many brothers and sisters.

But now, for Toby’s fifteenth birthday (amid the many many gifts he had bought for him) he decided he’d tell Toby the entire truth. Toby knew that he was adopted, he knew that his mothers were gone and wouldn’t be returning.

Toby was already asleep when Alec called Izzy over to talk, he needed to find out more about these ‘Warlock’ children if he was going to explain it to Toby. Izzy showed up roughly twenty minutes later, a bag in one hand.

“Drink and chat,” she offered a bright smile as she entered the home.

“Of course,” Alec responded, “is any chat with you complete without a drink?”

Izzy pulled out a bottle of wine from her bag, “of course not.”

Alec pulled a face when he saw the wine, “I hate that stuff.”

“This is for me,” she scoffed and then pulled two bottles of beer from the bag, “these are for you.”

“Fantastic.”

“Although, I’ve always wanted you to be like a wine mom, you know?”

Alec rolled his eyes, “I’m a beer mom,” he joked, grabbing the beer from his sister, “so listen,” he sat down on his sofa after opening his bottle and Izzy sat next to him once she had grabbed a glass, “this Warlock children thing…”

”Right.”

“I’m going to tell Toby tomorrow.”

“You are?”

”Yes,” Alec smiled, “I just want to know more about it… Them.”

“Well, I can tell you that there is a group, referring to themselves as ‘The Warlock Children’, ranging from 14 to 20. It’s hard to believe, right? He was donating sperm for six years, and sure he got a lot of money out of it… But…”

”Wow.”

“They actually meet quite close to here, at the Institute.”

”Really?” Alec’s smile grew.

”Yes, it’s all in aid to search for this so-called ‘Warlock’, you should totally go with Toby!”

Alec was grinning, “this is amazing, how come you didn’t tell me about it sooner?”

”I only found out recently, I was speaking to a young girl who was attending it. She said they’re having one on Thursday.”

“Perfect,” Alec clapped his hands together, “I’ll take Toby then. I’m sure he’d love to find his biological father. I mean it would definitely help him. I know he’s been curious for some time, thinking if he had two mothers, who was his father?”

Izzy poured herself a glass of wine and took a small sip, “he’ll love it.”

“I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow.”

”Of course, for now, let’s get onto other matters.”

“Such as?”

“The fact that you’re a thirty-five year old man who has had sex less than five times,” she gave him a look and Alec only rolled his eyes.

”This again?” Alec groaned, “I’ve been busy taking care of Toby-”

“So busy that you don’t take care of yourself, you need to let yourself be happy, Alec.”

”I am happy, I have Toby.”

”Alec…”

“I’ve never experienced love, Izzy, I highly doubt it’s going to happen any time soon.”

“I never said love, just get out there, have sex, have fun.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “suppose I don’t want to jump into sex…”

“Fine, download Grindr! Find local gay and bi men.”

Alec shook his head, “no.”

“Fine, but please… Try find somebody,” Izzy gave him a sympathetic look, “when Toby gets old enough to leave… You’ll be alone.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll start to date again.”

* * * * *

Magnus returned home, and just as he had - his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He answered the call and put it on loud speaker, placing the phone on the side as he began to prepare his dinner.

”Hello?”

”Hello, Mr. Bane?”

”This is he.”

“We’re calling about the numerous donations you made in the past.”

”Donations?”

”Yes, to-”

“Ah, the sperm donations?”

”Yes.”

”What about them?”

”Well, you see. After your many donations, you have become the biological father of 341 children-”

”What!?”

”And 109 of them are part of a group, a group that… Are threatening legal action, they want to know the true identity of ‘Warlock’.”

”Fuck.”

“Please call us back as soon as possible, whether or not you’d like to make your identity known.”

”I shall let you know,” Magnus answered, a moment later hanging up the phone. He had stopped making his dinner almost immediately, he picked up his phone again and dialled Raphael’s number.

Raphael, his closest friend and also his lawyer.

“Ah, mi amigo, how can I help you today?”

”Are you at home?”

”Yes.”

”Can I come over?”

”Sure.”

”Does Simon mind?”

”Eh.”

“Okay, I’ll be over right away.”

So Magnus rushed to gather several items and ran out of the house, immediately heading to Raphael’s. Raphael didn’t live too far away, so he easily managed to get there on foot. He couldn’t fight the thoughts of his 300 or so children, of course Raphael would help him throughout it, well… He hoped he would.

He knocked on the door and it was opened by Simon who had a child on his back that was shouting ‘uncle Simon! Uncle Simon!’. 

“Hey, Raph’s out back, probably crying.”

“Are you looking after Jace’s kids?”

Simon gave him a sarcastic ‘well done’ look, “yeah, him and Lydia called for a date night so left us with the kids…”

“Fun,” Magnus commented, making his way through the house to the backyard were Raphael was sat in a chair reading a book, “hey.”

”You managed to make it from my door through hell, congratulations.”

“I’ve been through tough times,” Magnus joked, sitting next to Raphael.

”So, do you need me as a friend or a lawyer?”

”Lawyer… And friend… Both!”

”Why? Camille back in your life?”

”No,” Magnus shook his head, “I… When I was around nineteen, twenty, I had taken several trips to donate sperm to the fertility center… I had to get money to get me through education and that was how I did it. I… I received a call, I’m the father to 341 children and 109 of them are fighting for my identity to be revealed.”

Raphael raised an eyebrow, “as your friend, I’m telling you, don’t be a father. It’s hard enough looking after these kids, I’d hate to have my own and I’m sure you would to. As your lawyer, I’m telling you not to reveal your identity. It could cause a huge Impact on your life. Perhaps even ruin your life.”

”Raphael…”

”Here look, I’ll get you some of the files on these kids and you will realise just how much you don’t want to be in their lives.”

“Deal.”

Raphael nodded and gave Magnus a wink, “I’ll get straight on it.”


	2. Day Two: Toby's Fifteenth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus manages to track down his children and begins to help them one by one, whilst Alec celebrates his son's fifteenth birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positive response I'm receiving from this fic. Just a warning there will be some hard topics briefly covered in later chapters because I am a terrible angst machine.   
> (If it helps, for Toby I pictured Sam Tsui and for Jessamy I pictured Jessica Henwick. I was unsure of what race to go with as I know that in the books Magnus is Indonesian, but because of Harry Shum Jr. being Chinese I decided to go with that)

“Happy birthday!” Alec called, throwing his son’s bedroom door open, “I’ve made you breakfast!” He brought the tray of food to his son’s bed, “for my special boy.”

“Thanks dad,” Toby yawned, he sat up and the tray was placed on his lap, “did you make yourself one?”

”I already ate, I couldn’t make you breakfast on an empty stomach.”

“Okay,” Toby nodded, he began to eat his breakfast, smiling over to his father quickly, “dad... I know I'm fifteen, but I still have presents, right?”

”Of course you do, but first you have to eat.”

Toby quickly began his breakfast, it was only around five minutes later when he had finished, “all done, can I open my presents now?”

”So impatient,” Alec tutted, taking the tray from Toby, “come on,” he walked through to the living room, Toby ran out ready to open his presents. He was, of course, overjoyed by each them, most of them were clothes, a new jacket, a new pair of shoes and Alec had of course made sure to buy his son a scarf for when it got cold. Alec smiled as he watched his son open the last present (well, technically second to last). Once all of the presents were open Alec asked Toby to sit next to him.

“Remember we spoke about your mothers? About your father?”

”Yes,” Toby nodded.

”Well,” Alec began slowly, “I don’t know the identity of your father right now, all I know is that he was a donor that went by the alias ‘Warlock’, and… There are hundreds of children in total.”

”What?”

”You’re one of hundreds biological children to this ‘Warlock’. He donated his… He… Oh you know how babies are made, I know Izzy told you.”

Toby began to chuckle and nodded, “yeah, she did. Besides, I’m fifteen now.”

”Right, sometimes you’re still eight to me. He donated sperm to the fertility center and... You were one of the children that was born from his donations. They meet up at the Institute, and Izzy told me that they’re meeting this Thursday. It’s open for people to join, would you like to go? They’re trying to uncover the identity of ‘Warlock’.”

“Yes!” Toby shot up, “I’d love that! I want to know who my biological dad is.”

Alec gave him a smile, it may have been slightly false but he continued to keep it, “I knew you would, not many people would turn down the opportunity to meet their real dad if they were in your scenario.”

”I already know my real dad,” Toby’s expression dropped, he watched Alec cautiously, “you’re my real dad.”

Those words hit Alec hard and his smile widened, “you know… You know what I mean.”

”Biological dad,” Toby smiled, “biological and real are two different words, dad. Even if this guy ends up being a dream father - you’re my real dad. You’ve taken care of me for thirteen years now. I love you, dad.”

Alec pressed his lips together and let out a small laugh, “how am I not used to you being the sweetest boy?”

Toby shrugged, he leaned up against his father and let out a sigh, “I’m so glad you’re my family.” 

Alec pulled Toby in for a tight hug and let out a laugh, “I’m glad you’re mine too, Toby.”

* * * * * 

“These are what I could find last night,” Raphael groaned as he passed a pile of files to Magnus, “you owe me.”

”You stayed up all night?”

”I wasn’t getting any sleep with the brats in the house so I had to occupy my time, look, just take a gander, realise they’re not for you and be done with it. I mean check this one out,” he pulled out one file, “Morrisey Kingston, criminal, currently in jail. I sure hope it’s for a criminal name because seriously, Morrisey? And this one, Carl Loom, drug addict.”

”You’re picking the bad ones,” Magnus sighed, fishing through the files and picking one at random, he looked at it and smile, “ah, here, Jessamy Plough. Musical Theatre Student, working at… Oh! Java Jones! I’m going to go find her,” he showed Raphael the photo on the file and then grabbed a jacket, “it’s a cute name, Jessamy.”

“You’ll regret this,” Raphael chimed as he watched Magnus leave his own apartment.

Magnus headed down the street, directly to Java Jones. He always got coffee there and it astounded him that he may ave been mere metres away from his own daughter. He rushed up to the counter and smiled, knowing straight away that the girl was his own. When he read her name tag, he was overjoyed. She was beautiful, and she was his. 

“Hello, what would you like?”

”I’d like to thank you,” Magnus spoke immediately, barely planning what to say, “for your good service to the customers, I imagine you must find it hard to keep a smile on your face, right?”

The girl looked shocked but slowly started to nod.

”Well, I’ll tell you what, I’ll have a latte, I’ll give you this,” he waved a fifty dollar bill slightly, “and you can keep the change.”

”Boss says we can’t allow tips over five dollars...”

”That’s bullshit, if I say it’s yours, it’s yours.”

“But-” 

“Then it’s not a tip!” He grinned, “I’ll just give this to you and pay for the drink with a five dollar bill instead.”

“Uh…”

”You’re welcome.”

“Thanks,” the girl stared at Magnus with a look of shock.

“So, a latte please?”

“R-right,” the girl whispered, she turned around and made the latte, obviously shocked by the offer made. When the latte was ready she placed it on the counter, “thank you so much, sir.” 

“No need to thank me,” he smiled and cocked his head, “use it for your future.”

The girl smiled, “thank you, this could help me get into drama school.”

“Drama school?” Magnus’s eyes grew wide, acting as though he didn’t already know she was a performer.

”I’ve got a place to study Musical Theatre at a drama school, so I’m working three jobs to try and get the money for it.”

”That’s amazing!” Magnus’s eyes lit up, “how much do you need?”

”An unspeakable amount.”

”Listen,” Magnus leaned on the counter, “I have plenty of money, and I will do whatever I can do to help a young performer. He pulled out his wallet again, paid for the latte and then placed $100 on the counter, “please take it, use it for your future.”

The girl stared at Magnus, he grabbed his Latte, winked and then left the shop. He paused outside for a moment and smiled to himself, he had helped one of his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


	3. Day Three: The Warlock Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby finds a new friend at The Warlock Children's meeting. A slip up reveals Warlock's identity to one of the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to visualise June, I used Chloe Bennet as a faceclaim for her

On the Thursday, Toby had practically pulled Alec to the meeting of the Warlock children. He might have been able to do it without his father there but, he didn’t want to. He wanted his father by his side. 

”Woah,” Toby commented upon seeing the teenagers gathered, talking proudly to one another and getting along as though they were childhood friends. They all had something to bond over, this Warlock guy., “Are you going to sit next to me?” he looked up to his dad with a smile.

“Are you sure you want me to?”

”I do,” Toby nodded, “I prefer having you by my side, when I don’t have you around I get slightly anxious.”

”Tobs, you need some independence in your life.”

”Dad,” Toby pouted, “I need you as much as you need me. I mean really, do you talk to anyone other than me, Iz and Jace?”

”I speak to Clary.”

”You roll your eyes at Clary, that doesn’t count,” Toby shook his head.

“How about you go sit somewhere within this crowd of your… Brothers and sisters, and I go sit out in the lobby and wait?”

Toby sighed, “fine, I’ll try to… be by myself.”

”You can do it buddy, you’ve got friends at school, it’s just like that.”

”Yeah, yeah,” Toby nodded, moving towards the crowd of his siblings, he was nervous. Who wouldn’t be? When he was with his dad he had an aura of confidence but by himself the confidence dropped, unless he already knew the people well. He fiddled with his sleeves and looked to the ground when he moved towards the seating. He looked up to find a free seat. Seeing one next to a girl who was writing something into a notepad.

He took the seat next to her and looked down again, he glanced over to the entrance into the hall, seeing his father leaving. He frowned, sure he had done many things by himself before but being in a big crowd of people that were blood relatives of him he had never met before was… Scary.

“Hey, is this your first time here?” The girl by his side asked, he turned to her quickly.

“I- Uh-”

”I’m only asking because I haven’t see you before, I’ve got notes on basically all of the kids. What’s your name?”

”Toby.”

She quickly jotted down the name and then smiled up at him, “I’m June, for short of course. My mother thought it wise to name me Juniper. Yes, I’m named after a tree.”

”Apparently I’m named after the character in Sweeney Todd, my aunt found out a bunch of stuff on my mothers, apparently they loved Sweeney Todd, she said that there’s a video of one of my mother’s singing Not While I’m Around, they found it when they found the footage on a video camera when they were clearing out the house...”

The girl raised an eyebrow.

Toby sighed, “I’m kind of an orphan, well, not exactly since I guess my biological dad is alive. I live with my adopted dad, but he’s always been my real dad to me. I mean he told me that if I join this group I can try to find my real dad but… I already have a real dad.”

“I’m an orphan too - minus the Warlock thing of course,” June smiled and then wrote down several more notes in the notebook.

“What are you writing?”

”I take notes of everyone here, I hope you don’t mind… It helps me to keep track of everyone! Like Keenan,” she pointed over to a boy who was across the room from them, “he has a speech impediment and,” she looked through her notebook, “and a Pug called Stanley, he loves his Pug more than anything. Our entire conversation was about little Stanley when we first met. Oh! And Jessamy, she’s a barista at Java Jones, an aspiring Musical Theatre actress, she’s really good. A bunch of us are planning to go see her next show when we find out what it is.”

“You’re a listener, aren’t you?” Toby let out a small laugh, “you love to listen to people, advise them?”

”Yes, and you’re quite wise.”

Toby let a smile form on his face, he was about to speak again when the attention was called to the front of the hall, June quickly closed her notebook and looked up, Toby followed her line of sight to see a group of people sat at a table in front of the crowd - conference style. He suddenly wished his father was by his side.

* * * * *

Magnus had got through the doors just as the conference began, he watched curiously as it began. He had followed one of the children in, Peter Manken. Magnus was going to speak to the boy but his curiosity got the better of him and he simply followed the boy. He was almost distracted by the man he had seen waiting in the lobby but then he remembered his task. Become a responsible father to these children. Of course once he was inside, he heard the words ‘Lawsuit to uncover the identity of Warlock’. He realised exactly where he was.

He was at a conference with his own biological children.

Seeing this many of his children gathered as one made his breath hitch. He really was a father to them all, except… He wasn’t exactly a father figure. He looked at the crowd, they all seemed so… Unique. He caught sight of Jessamy in the crowd, smiling to the person sat next to her.

He also saw Peter, watching the leaders of the conference intently.

He stepped forward, getting a closer look at the teenagers that were all… his children. He felt as though the world went silent as he stared at each of them, they were… They were-

“Yes? Do you have something you’d like to say?”

Magnus turned back to the front of the room where the boy in the center of the conference table was watching him, “I uh… I just… You guys have all gathered together, to find your father, it’s truly beautiful. This… This is what a family is, look at you all, you’re… You’re all a loving family to each other, that’s wonderful.”

For some reason members of he crowd began to applaud, Magnus looked around to them and saw how happy they all were with his comment. He smiled to them and then took a seat as the conference continued.

* * * * *

Alec held his hands behind his back as members of the conference began to leave. He smiled as everyone exited with happy smiles, they were mostly deep in conversation. He saw Toby come out of the conference speaking to a girl who had her hair tied back in a bun, so he had already connected with someone. The two separated and Alec watched the girl leave the building. Toby caught sight of Alec and was about to approach his father before stopping to speak to another older man who was clearly not one of the Warlock Children. 

Other people began speaking to the man as well, and then Toby and the man began approaching Alec.

“Ah, so you’re Toby’s father, I saw you on my way in.”

”Who are you?” Alec asked curiously.

“Oh I’m… I’m Magnus, I’m the father of Lillia, she can’t exactly come to these because of her disability.”

Magnus knew he wasn’t lying about Lillia, she existed, she was disabled and she was unable to come to events so often because of the care she needed. He had visited her earlier in the day before pursuing Peter. 

Alec nodded to he man and held out his hand, “my name is Alec, you’re right, I’m Toby’s father.”

There was a brief moment between the two men as they shook hands, they simply stared at each other, Alec couldn’t help but think of how beautiful the man was, from head to toe, stunning. It seemed to go on for hours, but he snapped out of it when he heard his son’s voice.

”Oh just make out already.”

“Wh-what?” Alec glared at his son, and he caught the amused look from Magnus.

“You were giving him bedroom eyes, trust me. Besides you haven’t held onto anyone's hand for this long in ages,” Toby grinned, he looked to Magnus, “my dad’s a thirty-five year old gay virgin, perhaps you could change that.”

”Toby!” Alec pulled his hand back from the other man and turned to him with a nervous laugh, “just to be clear, I have had sex before.”

”Oh right, aunt Iz told me about that,” Toby chuckled, “my dad had sex in some guy’s car, so he has low standards. Not that he’d need them, I mean you are… A very high standard looking man.”

“Toby, I’m going to ask you kindly,” Alec gave his son a warning look, “please stop talking?”

“Dad, at least give him your number.” 

“We’ve got to go,” Alec sighed, he turned away to walked but Magnus grabbed his arm.

“Wait, I’d… I’d actually like your number, if that’s okay,” he looked to Alec with a sweet smile. Alec nodded and quickly unlocked his phone, he quickly navigated it to add new contact and then passed it to the other man. He quickly typed in a number and then sent a text to his own phone, “there,” he whispered, “so now I can save your number, I’ll send you a time and place. Tomorrow night’s okay, right? You’re free?”

”I’m free like every night,” Alec rambled, “like I never do anything, except look after Toby of course.”

”I’m going to Marie’s tomorrow anyway,” Toby said, almost hesitantly which made Alec question his son’s relationship for a moment. He quickly recalled his son’s previous trouble with Marie and Alec had even hinted at Toby to break up with her several times but he knew the boy had always struggled with it. 

“Right,” Alec turned back to Magnus, “then tomorrow night will be perfect.”

“Awesome!” Magnus nodded and then waved to the two as they began to leave.

Once they were out the door, Alec crossed his arms and watched his son carefully, “why did you say that to Magnus?”

”I said a lot of things to him, you need to be more specific,” Toby proudly grinned to his father.

“About me and that guy in the car, actually about my sex life entirely!”

”The story about you and the guy in the car is hilarious, a personal favourite of aunt Izzy. She told me about how you tried to ride him but you’re too tall so-”

”She really shouldn’t have told you any of this.”

”I think it’s hilarious, how does a lanky guy like you have sex in a car?”

“It was awkward and painful,” Alec sighed, “anyway, you shouldn’t have told Magnus, that’s personal information!”

“It’s done now dad,” Toby shrugged, “and he seemed into it.”

* * * * * 

June hadn’t left when she stopped talking to Toby, she had made her way to the bathroom quickly and then stopped to organise her bag. She untied her hair and placed the hair tie on her wrist, smiling to her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She didn’t have any plans but a quick change always made her feel much better. The pulled her backpack on and then left the bathroom. Everyone else was leaving the building already so she slowly made her way to the exits. Once she was outside she was going to instantly start walking until she overheard two friends bickering.

“You’re getting in too deep Magnus, these kids are going to ruin your life.”

“Raphael, please,” the man responded, June quickly realised that it was the man who had spoken in the conference hall, “I am going to help every single one of these children!”

”They want your blood Magnus! They don’t care about finding their father because they love him, they want to end you for causing this much trouble in their life.”

June’s eyes widened when she realised what she was hearing.

“These are my children,” Magnus hissed back to his friend, “and I will do what I can to make sure they’re given my fatherly love.”

“You’re going to hell, Magnus Bane,” Raphael growled. Then the two men separated. June held the straps of her backpack tight before following the man who must have been her father. It made sense, every one in the conference was half-chinese, even if they were white-passing, and it was clear to June that this man was Chinese. 

She followed him through multiple streets, thank God he decided on walking. Finally they came to an apartment complex. There was some security system on the door which meant it would only open to residents and guests of residents, luckily June managed to grab the door before it closed behind Magnus and then she caught sight of him going into the elevator. She frowned, when the man pressed a button, the sign above to elevator changed to the number four so June ran up the stairs until she got to floor four (she may have pressed the call button for the elevator for each floor to slow down the elevator). She stopped at the top of the staircase when she was on the fourth floor and smiled as the elevator pinged at the same time. She peeked around the corner and watched the man walk out of the elevator. She watched him walk to the door closest to the elevator rushed over to the door when he had gone inside. He had left the door to close as opposed to closing it and locking it himself, this meant that June managed to keep the door open with her foot. 

This wasn’t breaking and entering, it was simply… Entering.

She quietly closed the door behind her and looked around the doorway curiously but only stayed there. 

She could hear Magnus begin speaking to someone else, did he live with someone? 

“Camille you need to leave me alone!”

When there wasn’t a response, June realised he was on the phone.

”There’s no way I owe you that much! No, Camille. You broke my heart, don’t you think that I’ve given you enough? Oh, really? How would you go about th-”

There was a brief pause and June stepped forward curiously.

“I see… Look I’ll get the money, okay? Just… Give me time.”

June poked her head into the main area of the apartment, Magnus wasn’t in there but on one of the walls were multiple pieces of papers, she rushed over to them and was shocked to see that they were files of her brothers and sisters. She began looking at all of them, stepping sideways as she examined them. 

She didn’t see the shelf against the next wall and she may have bumped into it. One of the books fell off of the shelf and her eyes widened. She picked it up and placed it back on the shelf, turning in time to see Magnus come to the doorway of his room.

“Finally, I get to meet you, Magnus Bane,” she flashed a fake smile, “or should I call you Warlock? Or dad? Which would you prefer.”

”Uh… Yo no soy Magnus Bane.”

June raised an eyebrow, “that is the worst attempt at any accent,” she crossed her arms, “nice case files,” she turned to look at the wall, “I mean really,” She pointed to Jessamy’s file, “why have you given her a tick?”

”I helped her the other day.”

”Helped?”

”I’m trying to… I’m trying to help everyone, I haven’t been there for a good portion of their life.”

”Nineteen years of mine,” she frowned, “so why the sudden interest?”

”Because I only just found out how many of you there are.”

June cocked her head to the side, “really?”

”Yes,” Magnus sighed, “so… I guess you’re going to rat me out now, huh?”

”Not necessarily,” the girl stepped forward, “I mean perhaps I just want to be slightly selfish.”

”Oh?”

”I want to keep you to myself,” she flashed a smile, “I have no parents, I used to live in a foster home, now being nineteen. I’ve had to get my own place. If I had someone as a father figure, someone to look after me… I’d love it to be my actual biological father.”

Magnus pressed his lips together, “well…”

”I mean you really have no choice,” she shrugged, “because now I know, I have to blackmail you into being there for me.”

”I’ll do it,” Magnus sighed, “but I… I’m going on a date with the father of one of the other kids tomorrow, so if something becomes of that, I’ll have to treat the other kid-”

”But they won’t know that you’re actually their dad, so who’s dad is it?”

”Toby’s.”

“I like Toby,” June smiled, “he only joined us today, oh fantastic I get to do big sister mode, if you hurt Toby or his father, I will hurt you. In fact I’ll destroy you.”

“I get it,” Magnus sighed, “so what do you want me to-”

“We’ll start the day after tomorrow. Just father daughter bonding activities, we can watch some movies together, make dinner.”

Magnus pulled a face before letting a smile show, “okay then, we’ll do that.”

”Yes!” June jumped forward and wrapped her arms around her father, “thank you so much.”


	4. Day Four: The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's day could go better after a surprise encounter when he leaves the shower. At least the first date with Magnus is somewhat of a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no good at writing sexual scenes in any way whatsoever so... have an awkwardly written shower moment for Alec.

Alec woke up and realised that at any point in the day Magnus might text him to arrange a date, he jumped up quickly and decided to have a shower. It was important he was well presented, Magnus was his first date in… Well, since the guy in the car. 

He turned the shower on, then slipped out of his underwear. He realised he didn’t usually shower at this time, it was usually midday or at night when he showered, but the anticipation for seeing Magnus had an affect on him. He stepped into the shower and thought about the possibilities of that night.

He didn’t want to jump right into sex with Magnus but they could still easily have an extended make out session, he’d be up for that. He just continued to think about Magnus and the endless possibilities of their date as he absent-mindedly ran his own hands over his body and…

That was something Alec hadn’t felt for a real person in ages.

He looked down at bit his bottom lip, had Magnus really made him feel… That? 

Alec hadn’t exactly treated himself in a while, perhaps it was time he did. It couldn’t hurt anyone, in fact it would only please himself. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips together, he deserved this. 

He ran his hands down his chest and pictured Magnus’s hands, he moved his hands down to his thighs and lightly ran them over his skin, feeling… Many things. 

He slowly moved his hand, wrapping it around himself and… He forgot what it even felt like to treat himself like this. It was miles better when he thought about it being Magnus’s hand or rather… his mouth.

Fuck. 

The thought of Magnus alone made him curse, that man was beautiful, flawless, perfect. He continued to move his hand slowly, thinking about Magnus still. It was almost enough to send him over the edge immediately, almost. Just a few mor-

“Dad!” 

”Fuck!” Alec opened his eyes, “uh, yeah?”

”We’re out of milk.”

”G-go buy some,” Alec yelled back calmly.

“I don’t have any money.”

”My wallet is in the kitchen, go buy some and… Treat yourself.”

”Really?”

”Yes!” 

“Thanks dad! I love you!”

”Love you too,” Alec nervously laughed. He stood still, waiting for his son to leave before continuing. He focused on the thoughts of Magnus again, he thought of Magnus down on his knees in front of him, his mouth… His hands wandering up Alec’s torso. 

It didn’t take too long for him to finish, thank God. Once he was done, he cleaned himself up - a pleasant smile covering his face as he did, he had finally managed to treat himself. When he was cleaned he grabbed a towel from the rack and began to dry himself off, fighting any more thoughts of Magnus that might slip into his mind. Realisation had hit him that he hadn’t grabbed any clothes from his room when heading to the shower. Lucky for him, Toby had left. He picked up his underwear and shrugged, it really didn’t matter, he was home alone now. As he opened the door, he didn’t hear the front door opening, but when he left the bathroom he heard his son scream.

He quickly held his dirty underwear in front of himself and looked over to where his son was stood, “Toby! That was quick, too quick!”

“I bumped into Magnus and… I knew you were in the shower s-so I thought-”

”Magnus,” Alec only then noticed the man stood next to the door, “how do you… What are you…?”

”I thought I’d surprise you,” Magnus chuckled, “but it seems like I’m the one who got surprised.”

“I uh-”

”Go get dressed, dad,” Toby yelled suddenly.

Alec nodded and turned around, running through to his bedroom, he heard a yelp from Toby and an ‘oh’ from Magnus - of course his ass was on show. When he was in his bedroom he quickly grabbed some clothes and quickly began to get dressed - starting with a new pair of underwear. 

Once he was dressed he stayed in the room and frowned, watching himself carefully in the mirror. His son and the man that he was going on a date with had just seen him naked. That was far too embarrassing. He wished he hadn’t explained to Magnus where he lived, then this wouldn’t have happened. 

After a few minutes of just taking time to breathe, he made his way out of the room, with his head hanging down in embarrassment. There was an awkward silence as he entered the room, but it was broken soon.

”Well, may I be the first to say, that was a pleasant sight,” Magnus commented, smiling slightly, “I’m so sorry that it happened, but… Just think, now nothing more embarrassing could happen.”

“Unless you have sex in a car,” Toby shrugged.

“Toby!”

”Hey, I’m allowed to say stuff about you now, you just gave me trauma,” Toby rolled his eyes and walked away. 

Alec smiled to Magnus, “so uh… Look, can we forget that you saw what you saw?”

“I don’t really want to,” Magnus pulled a face, “how about I store it in the back of my mind, you know for the nights where I feel lonely.”

Alec was somewhat speechless, his mouth dropped open and he struggled to speak but eventually he managed to speak, “oh uh, s-sure.”

Alec heard Toby mumble ‘gross’ under his breath and let out a laugh, “oh Toby, you’re just jealous aren’t you,” Alec raised his eyebrows.

“No, Marie would throw me in a volcano if I was in anyway into a guy.”

The two men dropped their smiles and turned to Toby, “what?” Magnus cocked his head.

“Marie, my girlfriend, she’s easily jealous. And she doesn’t believe bisexuality exists, I mean I thought it did but now I’m not so-”

”I’m bisexual,” Magnus shrugged, “this girl doesn’t exactly sound… Nice.”

”She’s alright,” he shrugged, “I mean she likes me so… That’s a positive.”

”I’ve tried talking to him about it before,” Alec whispered, “he doesn’t listen, so…”

“She loves me, dad,” Toby smiled over to his father, “oh I’m going round there later, so… Until then, I guess I’ll be hanging with you two.”

”Right,” Magnus nodded.

“Why are you here so… Early in the morning?”

“I thought before we go on a date, we should get to know each other.”

“That’s a good idea,” Alec smiled, “well, first of all-”

“You should know his full name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” Toby interrupted with a grin.

”Toby,” Alec frowned and turned to his son, “if you’re going to be here, you’re going to stop embarrassing me.”

”I love it,” Magnus continued to smile, “your name. It’s cute.”

Alec began an awkward laugh, “w-well, awesome, cool.”

They moved over to the sofa and Alec let Magnus sit down before he did, he thought he may have been too close but Magnus quickly placed an arm around his shoulders. Magnus gave him a brief smile and then looked over to Toby who was sat in the armchair, his feet tucked up beside him.

“Toby,” Magnus began slowly, “do you think you’re bi? Despite what Marie says?”

”It’s possible,” Toby shrugged, looking only at his phone, “I mean, I’ve checked out guys before, and… I like them, I like what I see with them. There’s this boy in one of my classes, he’s called Kian. He’s super cute and he makes me smile a lot.”

“My son has a crush on another boy,” Alec gasped, leaning against Magnus, “I’m so proud.”

“I say ditch Marie and get with Kian,” Magnus shrugged, “he sounds cute, she sounds like a bitch.”

”Can you not talk about my girlfriend like that?” Toby shifted uncomfortable, “please…”

”Sorry,” Magnus watched the boy carefully, “but… Are you truly happy with her?”

Toby didn’t respond, instead he stood up and walked out of the living room, into his bedroom. Alec turned to Magnus, “he won’t… He won’t listen to it,” Alec didn’t look into Magnus’s eyes, he only stared at the floor, “even after she hurt him.”

”She…?”

”He came home the other week, marks around his neck, scratches up his arms. He had a bite mark on his left arm. He first told me they were play-fighting, but when he realised I knew he was lying, he told me that he had upset her and she got angry. I tried telling him that… That it wasn’t right but… He insisted he deserved it, and that they loved each other. Nothing could change his mind.”

Magnus frowned and looked to Alec, “you seem like a really good father.”

“Thanks, but I could be better.”

”So, if you don’t mind me asking, how did you end up with Toby?”

”Well,” Alec began, “he had two mothers, Shailene and Martha Harway. They raised him until he was two, when they died in a car crash. Toby was in the car too,” he became quiet suddenly and held out his arm, pointing to an area just above the elbow, “he has a faint scar here that’s from that accident…” He thought for a moment before continuing, “he was then brought into an orphanage, where my sister worked. I was actually visiting her one day and I usually visit the kids and read them a story and from the instant he met me, Toby didn’t want to let go of me. Cliche, right? But I felt a connection with him and… As soon as I could, I signed the adoption papers and Toby was mine. Izzy actually told me and Toby this interesting thing, she believes he was named after the young boy from Sweeney Todd, that’s because there’s a home video of Shailene singing ‘Not While I’m Around’ to him when he was only a few months old,” he paused again and let a smile show through, “of course, the lyrics are ‘nothing’s gonna harm you, not while I’m a round’… Who would have thought that he wasn’t brought to much harm in that car accident, when they were there with him.”

Magnus leaned close to Alec and placed a kiss on his cheek, “that’s really sweet, you know.”

“I want to be like they were with him,” he continued to smile, “I mean, sometimes I try to hum it to him but I don’t know it like they did. It doesn’t mean much.”

”I assure you it’s still the sweetest thing.”

* * * * *

Magnus and Alec had spent most of the day talking, Toby had left to visit Marie and they had already been out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. They had returned home, and perhaps after a few drinks, Magnus and Alec began to kiss. It had become heavy rather quickly and hands were already wandering - much like Alec’s imagination in the morning. Magnus latched onto Alec’s neck and he could tell that Alec was enjoying it. 

He reached for Alec’s pants but the man stopped him quickly.

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to… Not yet, I know I’m aroused but I can’t… I can’t move that quickly you know?”

”That’s fair enough,” Magnus nodded. 

“We can still kiss,” Alec whispered, leaning in closer to Magnus again.

”I’d like that,” he grinned, “why don’t we put some movies on whilst we do? Heck, we could even watch Sweeney Todd,” he began to chuckle.

”I’ve never actually watched it.”

Magnus faked a gasp, “well that explains why you don’t know the words to the song. Fancy not watching a film your son is named after,” he tutted.

“I’ve just never gotten round to it.”

“You’ll love it!”

So they had then settled into a comfortable position in front of the TV and selected Sweeney Todd. It was a task juggling both watching the film and kissing each other, but they had managed a pattern eventually. There had been many moments where Alec broke away from the kiss to erupt in laughter - notably at Pirelli. 

When it has almost reached ‘Not While I’m Around’ they both sat and watched, Magnus could tell that Alec wanted to learn the song for Toby, because he wanted to constantly be there for his son. Magnus tried to hide a grin from Alec, but once the song began Magnus leaned close to Alec and began to quietly sing the song.

“You know it?” Alec smiled to him.

“Yeah,” Magnus nodded, “I like this musical.”

Alec pressed his lips together, “you definitely wouldn’t expect this story to be told in musical format though.”

“You could say the same for Les Miserables.”

“Mm yes, The French Revolution, let’s write a musical about that!” Alec chuckled.

”Actually it’s about the June Rebellion,” Magnus corrected with a playful hiss.

Alec shook his head, “like I would have known a small fact like that.”

* * * * *

When they finished watching several movies, they moved to Alec’s bedroom. It was almost midnight. Alec sat down on the bed and welcomed Magnus next to him.

“You can stay the night, you know,” Alec cleared his throat, “I mean it’s way too late for you to go home alone now, and I kind of… I haven’t had someone hold me in a long time, will you change that for me?”

”If you wish,” Magnus smiled, he shuffled slightly closer to Alec and placed one arm around the man’s back, he leaned in and pressed a kiss against his cheek, “you’re possibly the most gorgeous person I’ve seen in quite a while.”

Alec laughed, “sure… I mean thanks, uh, you too.”

”I mean it,” Magnus whispered close to Alec’s ear, then he began to place a trail of kisses along Alec’s jaw. Then he decided to kiss down the man’s neck - it was too enjoyable to watch the man react to those kisses. 

Alec hooked a finger under Magnus’s chin and pulled the man up, so they were staring each other in the eyes, “why not just kiss me on the lips?”

Magnus smiled and placed a quick kiss on Alec’s lips, and then it slowly turned into something more. Instead of pecks, Magnus tongue had made it’s way across Alec’s lower lip and from there it continued. They had ended up stripping of their shirts and pressing their bare chests together as they continued kissing. 

Alec never knew kissing someone could feel this good. Feeling Magnus’s warm figure above his just made It far more enjoyable. 

Eventually, they had grown tired and Magnus delicately rolled off of Alec and tucked himself next to the man. Alec pulled the covers over them and wrapped an arm around Magnus, “I’m usually cuddling Toby to be honest, so this is… different.”

”That’s so sweet,” Magnus smiled, he then let out a yawn, “God, I forgot how draining kissing could be.”

Alec let out a tired chuckle and closed his eyes, mumbling a quick ‘g’night Magnus’, Magnus had responded and then tucked his head against Alec’s neck, smiling as he felt the warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be one heck of an angsty day for Toby...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this so far, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
